The present invention relates to a three-dimensional logical toy comprising a body made up of symbol-bearing components forming a unit and comprised of regular or irregular or amorphous composite bodies, in which the receiving members may be allocated to three groups; within the groups the shaped members are indentical in their constructional configuration; in addition, the shaped members can be set in motion by rotation about the axes which traverse the geometrical center.
Numerous versions of three-dimensional logical toys are known which have as their objective the rearrangement of the components which make up the toy along predetermined axes of the coordinates by means of rotation. The best-known toy is described in Hungarian patent specification HU-PS 170 062. This toy has a cubical enclosing body within the interior of which a smaller cube is disposed, in which, in the direction of the axes traversing the cube, one resilient stud for each direction is provided. The cube is made up of 27 three-dimensional shaped bodies, while the external configuration corresponds to that of the enclosing body. The components may be rearranged by means of rotation.
A similar three-dimensional logical toy is described in Hungarian patent specification HU-PS 180 385. An octahedron constitutes the enclosing body of the three-dimensional toy described in that patent specification the components may be allocated to three groups and, within the individual groups, is made up of uniform components. The components are rotated around about the four axes of coordinates and thus are rearranged.
The disadvantage to which the aforementioned three-dimensional toys are subject is that, during the rotational movement, it is possible, essentially by means of the change in the edge position, to likewise alter the position of the components which make up the enclosing body. Furthermore, these are constructed in such a way that it is possible to achieve the function solely with the aid of one internal core component.
It is the object of the present invention to develop a three-dimensional logical toy which avoids the disadvantageous features of the toys known up to now and in which the position of the component making up the toy can be altered during playing. In addition thereto the toy is constructed in such a way that the internal complicated core component can be dispensed with.
The objective attained by the invention is achieved with the aid of a three-dimensional logical toy whose enclosing body is made up of eighteen shaped bodies which are allocated to three different groups and disposed in three layers extending in mutually parallel arrangement, which are delimited by two surfaces possessing the configuration of a regular hexagon, and the shaped members along the surface of the regular hexagram configuration are constructed so as to form a composite shaped member.